


I'm Your Sweetheart

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [98]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Top Jensen, pet name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi could you please write a story where Jared has endearment/pet names kink but has never told anyone or has had anyone fulfill it. Then when he meets Jensen on supernatural set and he starts calling him all sorts of pet names or endearments and Jared fears Jensen will find out his secret and hate him. But of course Jensen doesn't. Please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap!! 100 fics!! and only three more in this series to reach 100!!

**Prompt** : Hi could you please write a story where Jared has endearment/pet names kink but has never told anyone or has had anyone fulfill it. Then when he meets Jensen on supernatural set and he starts calling him all sorts of pet names or endearments and Jared fears Jensen will find out his secret and hate him. But of course Jensen doesn't. Please and thank you.

 

Jared had been able to keep his secret kink a secret. It was embarrassing and luckily none of his previous partners had ever picked up on it, so no one knew anything about what really turned Jared on. That was all before Jensen Ackles, of course. Jensen changed everything.

Jensen loved coming up with nicknames for Jared. There was an endless list and it seemed like every time Jared went downstairs in the morning, Jensen greeted him with a grin and a new nickname. There were the basic ones, like Jare, Jay, and Padalecki, but there were also the creative ones like JayJay, Padabear, Padapuppy, Jaybird, and Paddy. Jensen also started throwing in little things like “baby” or “sweetheart”. Jared felt a little thrill whenever Jensen called him one of the pet names and wanted to wrap himself up in his costar’s arms.

Jensen would be so freaked out if he found out about Jared’s kink. He couldn’t be normal, he had to be turned on by _pet names_. And if Jensen found out, he might revert to always calling him Jared, and that would be downright depressing. He’d grown used to the casual little affections, sometimes as easy as “Can you order the pizza, babe?” Or “Get up, sweetheart, you’re hogging the couch.”

Jared reveled in the pet names and never protested against them. He’d roll his eyes or push Jensen playfully but never outright said that Jensen should stop. He didn’t want Jensen to stop; he wanted to be his sweetheart and his honey forever.

They were resting in Jared’s trailer when Jensen finally realized Jared’s kink. They were playing Madden and Jensen was winning. Jared moaned in defeat. “You suck, man.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, that’s the way the cookie crumbles,” Jensen teased. “Also I’m better than you.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Jensen ruffled Jared’s hair. “You’re a downright cutie, you know that?”  
Jared blushed. “I’m not a ‘cutie’.” Secretly, of course, Jared loved it. He liked being Jensen’s cutie.

“You totally are, Jaybird,” Jensen replied. “Don’t worry, sweetie, it’s why I love you.”

Jared’s heard thumped happily in his chest, but his cock was also reacting to Jensen’s words. It was slowly hardening in Jared’s pants and it only got stiffer each time Jensen called him his sweetie. He hoped Jensen wouldn’t notice, but his costar was very observant. It also wasn’t hard to see the bulge—Jared didn’t like bragging, but he was quite sizable. It was hard to miss when Jared got really turned on.

“What’s that, Paddy?” Jensen teased. “Madden turn you on?”  
“No,” Jared replied immediately. His face was firetruck red. “It’s not—it’s nothing.”

Jensen’s grin stayed firmly planted on his face. “Doesn’t look like nothing, big boy.” His eyes flicked to Jared’s crotch. “ _Very_ big boy.”

Jared grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap but the damage was done. “Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart,” Jensen murmured. “You’re so damn cute when you blush, you know that? God, Jay, you don’t even know what you do to me. So why don’t you tell me why little Jared is so happy?”

Jared shook his head. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Can’t be that bad, sweetheart,” Jensen reasoned and Jared bit back a whimper. Jensen’s eyes lit up. “Is it the pet names?” Jensen asked. “Do you like it when I call you sweetheart, Jay? When I remind you that you’re my cute little Jaybird?”

Jared whimpered and let Jensen shove the pillow off his lap. “I told you it was embarrassing,” Jared muttered. “I know it’s weird and creepy, but please don’t make fun of me. I’ll just leave–,”

Jensen slid onto Jared’s lap and pressed Jared’s shoulders back into the couch. “You’re not going anywhere, _sweetheart_.” Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck. “You’re going to stay right here with me and let me show you how much I like that cute little kink of yours. I will worship my sweet Jaybaby, got it?”

Jared nodded. “You don’t think it’s silly?”

“Nothing about you is silly, Jared,” Jensen assured. “I love everything about you, including all your kinks.”

Jared smiled brightly and his dimples popped out. “I love everything about you, too.”

Jensen slid his hands to the inside of Jared’s thighs. “Well then why are we wasting all this time? Little Jared is probably feeling neglected.”

The zipper was pressing against Jared’s cock unpleasantly. “Maybe a little.”

Jared peeled off his shirt and Jensen’s hands deftly undid Jared’s jeans, underwear quickly following. Jared’s cock sprung up and bounced against his bare stomach. Jensen eyed it hungrily and knelt so he was between Jared’s thighs. “You’re even bigger than I imagined.” He adjusted his body and then the warm, soft cavern of his mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. Jared whimpered and bucked into Jensen’s mouth. The older man choked a little bit relaxed his gag reflex and took Jared all the way to the base.

“Jesus,” Jared moaned. “You feel so good, Jen. Easily the best blowjob I’ve ever had!”

Jensen bobbed his head and licked the head like a kitten. Jared writhed on the couch and let out the most delicious whimpers. Jensen loved that he could do this to Jared so easily, that he could make his sweet Jared fall apart with nothing more than a few sucks and some licking.

“I want to be inside you,” Jensen said, pulling off Jared. “I want to fuck you.”

“Please,” Jared agreed. He pointed at one of the drawers. “In there.”  
Jensen grabbed the lube from the drawer and drizzled some on his fingers. He took his time opening Jared up, avoiding his prostate for the time being so Jared didn’t come immediately. Once the younger man was sufficiently stretched, Jensen slid lube on his own cock and started to push into Jared. He fucked Jared fiercely, his cock sliding in and out of his tight ass. “You feel so good, sweetheart,” Jensen moaned. “Oh god, baby, I love the way you feel. Jay, _Jared_!”

“Jensen,” Jared keened. “Touch me, _please_ touch me!”

“You got it, darling,” Jensen murmured. He wrapped a slick hand around Jared’s cock and pumped steadily, flicking his nail across the sensitive slit. Jared was thrashing under Jensen and clawing at the couch.

“Wanna come,” Jared whined. “Wanna come so badly!”

“Okay, baby,” Jensen said. He used his other hand to stroke and tease Jared’s balls.

Jared gasped and came all over his chest. “Oh my god!” He cried.

Jensen came at the sight of his blissed out costar. “Jesus.”

They curled together on the couch. “Do you think anyone heard us?” Jared asked.

“Maybe,” Jensen replied. “Who cares? I think it was hot. I don’t care if the whole set heard us.”

Jared bit Jensen’s ear playfully. “I’ll remind you of this conversation when the whole set actually _has_ heard us.”

A PA knocked on their trailer door. “Uh, guys?” He asked awkwardly. “Are you done now? Because we kind of have to start filming again.”

Jared turned bright red and Jensen cackled. “We’ll be right out!” He winked at Jared. “Right, sweetie?”

Jared punched him. 


End file.
